ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Goober and the Ghost Chasers Series
Goober and the Ghost Chasers was an animated series that ran from the fall of 1973 through 1975. It had a 16 episode run and featured guests in many episodes of the Partridge kids. Introduction Goober and the Ghost Chasers work at the printing shop for the "Ghost Chasers Magazine", which is a monthly magazine that specializes in news reports and investigations of hauntings. They investigate ghost hauntings hoping for photos and interviews with ghosts. Characters *Ted-He is the leader of the team, and uses the ghost equipment. *Tina-She is the one trying to interview the ghost. *Gillie-He is the nerdy photographer that is always trying to get pictures of the ghosts. *Goober-He is the dog that uncontrollably disappears and reappears. He is also the comic relief. *Danny Partridge-He is a skeptic and coward. Usually trying to avoid ghosts. *Tracy Partridge-She leads/watches over the rest of the Partridge Kids. *Chris Partridge-One of the two little kids of the group. *Laurie Partridge-The other kid of the little kids. Equipment/Items *Apparition Kit-A equipment storage carrying case. It was seen in all episodes. *Specter Detector-This was used in about every episode and was the key piece of equipment to determine of the ghost was actually a ghost. Many episodes the plot involved the device identifying a ghost, but Ted doubting it. It was always confirmed to had been right by the end of the episode. *Haunter Taunter-This device was to create a "Eerie-O-phonic sound" which wards off ghosts, however its sound is not hear able to living humans. *Poltergeist Powder-It was used to get ghost finger prints. *Post-Ghost (Scanner)-It was never explained or used on a case. Guesses are that it most likely used to read an area for ghost residue. *Camera-Gillie carried one in every episode trying to get ghost photos. Episodes Key: #=Episode Number, N=Name of Episode, AD=Air Date, G=# of ghosts, GS=Guest Stars PK=Guest starred The Partridge Kids WC=Guest starred Wilt Chamberlain MG=Guest starred Michael Gray }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 8, 1973}}|||1||PK |- |02||'Brush Up Your Shakespeare'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1973}}|||0||PK |- |03||'The Galloping Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1973}}|||0||WC |- |04||'The Singing Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1973}}|||2||PK |- |05||'The Ghost Ship'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 6, 1973}}|||2||PK |- |06||'Mummy Knows Best'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1973}}|||1?||PK |- |07||'The Haunted Wax Museum'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1973}}|||0||PK |- |08||'Aloha Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1973}}|||2||MG |- |09||'The Wicked Witch Dog'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 3, 1973}}|||0||PK |- |10||'Venice Anyone?'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1973}}|||1|| |- |11||'Go West Young Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 17, 1973}}|||1||PK |- |12||'A Hard Day's Knight'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1973}}|||2|| |- |13||'Is Sherlock Holme?'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 1, 1973}}|||6|| |- |14||'That Snow Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 8, 1973}}|||1|| |- |15||'Inca Dinka Doo'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 15, 1973}}|||1|| |- |16||'Old McDonald Had a Ghost – EE II EEYOW'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 22, 1973}}|||1|| |} Trivia *All guest stars voiced animated counterparts of themselves. *The episode "The Haunted Wax Museum" wrongly suggests that Michael Gray is in the episode instead of the Partridge Kids, and vice versa in "Aloha Ghost" they suggest the Partridge Kids are guesting when it is Michael Gray. *The design of the "Specter Detector" differs in episode "Old McDonald Had a Ghost – EE II EEYOW" from the rest as the display screen flashes colors and the two knobs on the sides of the item are missing. Ghost Hunters/Ghostbusters *The gadgets guy/leader of the group Ted uses a ghost detecting device called a "Specter Detector" which is basically a PKE Meter. The Real Ghostbusters did also have a gadget based off the Ghost Sniffer renamed the "Specter Detector", however it was shown to work differently. *The camera used by Gillie looks a lot like the communication devices Jake and Eddie wear in the animated version of the filmation ghostbusters series. *Filmations Ghostbusters animated series also used a device that basically worked the same as the Specter Detector called a "Ecto-Strobe". *Filmations Ghostbusters live action series also used a device that basically worked the same as the Apparition Kit called a "Ghost Kit". *There are ghosts in many of the episodes unlike its older brother series "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" which almost always proved the ghosts to be fakes. Gallery Overall Apparition Kit GooberApparitionKitep06sc01.png|The Apparition Kit in episode "Mummy Knows Best". GooberApparitionKitep07sc01.png|The Apparition Kit in episode "The Haunted Wax Museum". GooberApparitionKitep12sc01.png|The Apparition Kit in episode "A Hard Day's Knight". GooberApparitionKitep16sc01.png|The Apparition Kit in episode "Old McDonald Had a Ghost – EE II EEYOW". Specter Detector GooberSpecterDetectorep01sc01.png|The Specter Detector in episode "Assignment: The Ahab Apparition". GooberSpecterDetectorep01sc02.png|The Specter Detector in episode "Assignment: The Ahab Apparition". GooberSpecterDetectorep01sc03.png|A ghost being checked by the Specter Detector in episode "Assignment: The Ahab Apparition". GooberSpecterDetectorep02sc01.png|The Specter Detector shown not working and Ted notes he thinks the Ectoplasmic Dial was shaken loose. From episode "Brush Up Your Shakespeare". GooberSpecterDetectorep04sc01.png|The Specter Detector in episode "The Singing Ghost". GooberSpecterDetectorep04sc02.png|The Specter Detector in episode "The Singing Ghost". GooberSpecterDetectorep05sc01.png|The Specter Detector in episode "The Ghost Ship". GooberSpecterDetectorep08sc01.png|The Specter Detector in episode "Aloha Ghost". GooberSpecterDetectorep08sc02.png|The Specter Detector in episode "Aloha Ghost". GooberSpecterDetectorep16sc01.png|The Specter Detector in episode "Old McDonald Had a Ghost – EE II EEYOW". Other Equipment GooberHaunterTaunterep08sc01.png|The Haunter Taunter in episode "Aloha Ghost". GooberHaunterTaunterep08sc02.png|The Haunter Taunter in episode "Aloha Ghost". GooberPoltergeistPowderep05sc01.png|The Poltergeist Powder in episode "The Ghost Ship". GooberPoltergeistPowderep12sc01.png|The Poltergeist Powder in episode "A Hard Day's Knight". GooberPostGhostScannerep05sc01.png|The Post-Ghost Scanner in episode "The Ghost Ship". Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters